Adieu!
by Stromi
Summary: Planchet ist glücklich, als er zum Feldwebel ernannt wird. Aber wie wird sein Herr auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren?


**Author's Note: **_An dieser Stelle viele liebe Grüße an Stella! Gott, sind wir zwei früh Morgens kreativ. Ich bin gespannt, was uns noch so einfällt! Überschriftenmäßig bin ich in letzter Zeit nicht sehr einfallsreich. Davon kann Astrid wiederum ein Liedchen singen. ;-) Viel Spaß beim Lesen und haltet die Taschentücher bereit!_

**

* * *

****Adieu!**

Planchet döste in der Küche vor sich hin. Sein Herr war noch im Dienst und für den Picarden gab es gerade nichts anderes zu tun, als mit dem Stuhl zu wippen und die Füße auf den Tisch zu legen, während auf dem Herd die Gemüsebrühe für heute Abend vor sich hinkochte.

D'Artagnan war noch immer so geizig wie vor seiner Ernennung zum Leutnant, obgleich er mittlerweile den vierfachen Sold erhielt. Immerhin waren sie im letzten Jahr von der Bruchbude in der Rue des Fossoyeurs, die man nur mit viel Humor noch als Wohnung bezeichnen konnte, in eine etwas angesehenere Gegend und eine etwas bessere Unterkunft gezogen – nachdem d´Artagnan eines Morgens aus dem Bett aufgestanden und prompt in den Fußboden eingebrochen war. Das Holz war schon lange nicht mehr sonderlich stabil gewesen und an jenem Tag hatte es dem Alter endgültig nachgegeben.

Zähneknirschend, aber die Notwendigkeit einsehend, zahlte der Gascogner nun eine etwas höhere Miete. Zwangsläufig, denn in der Mansarde hatten sie kostenlos gelebt, vielmehr, ihr Dasein gefristet, wie es Planchet in diesem Zusammenhang nur nannte. Vor seinem Herrn hätte er es natürlich nie laut gesagt, dass sein Lebensstil dem eines Leutnants nicht unbedingt angemessen war. Aber heimlich, still und leise sorgte der Diener durch allerhand Kleinigkeiten dafür, dass es ihnen beiden gut ging und zumindest ein wenig Komfort im Hause d'Artagnan zu finden war. Wenn man genau hinblickte, waren die Möbel zwar billig angeschafft worden, aber von der Qualität her noch das Beste, was man in dieser Preisklasse bekommen konnte. Planchet hatte sie ausgesucht und er war stolz darauf.

Sein Stolz ging soweit, dass er der Überzeugung war, ohne ihn wäre sein Herr völlig aufgeschmissen. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, war Planchet ebenso von seinem Herrn abhängig. Denn wer bezahlte seine Kleidung, sein Essen, sein Dach über dem Kopf? Wer gab ihm Arbeit und wer hatte ihn zuletzt mit „mein lieber Freund" angesprochen?

Denn von Zeit zu Zeit kam d'Artagnan diese Phrase über die Lippen, wenn er besonders gut gelaunt war und niemand in der Nähe, der es gehört hätte. Vor seinen Freunden hatte der Musketier nie auf diese Weise mit Planchet gesprochen. Athos hatte ihm in seinem Umgang mit Grimaud gelehrt, dass ein Diener still zu sein und Befehle auszuführen hatte. Ein Diener war unter Rang und Würde.

Der Graf de la Fère hatte zu jeder Zeit einen großen Einfluss auf seinen jüngeren Freund ausgeübt. Bis er als letzter der vier Unzertrennlichen Paris verlassen hatte und nur noch Planchet bei d'Artagnan blieb.

Das Öffnen der Eingangstür weckte Planchet aus seinem süßen Nichtstun. Ziemlich hastig sprang er auf die Beine. Sein Herr war schon zurück? Es war doch erst Nachmittag!

„Bitte, tretet ein." Offensichtlich war der Leutnant der Musketiere nicht allein gekommen und tatsächlich hörte Planchet jetzt mehr als nur ein Stiefelpaar den Flur zum Salon hin durchqueren. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke, aber viel sehen konnte er nicht. Der Besucher musste bereits in der Stube, und damit außerhalb von Planchets neugierigem Blick sein. Nun, d'Artagnan würde nach ihm rufen, wenn er ihn brauchte.

Mit einem Schulterzucken kehrte der Picarde an den Herd zurück und rührte im Topf. Die Brühe würde sehr kräftig werden, genau das Richtige für einen ausgehungerten Leutnant nach einem langen Tag. Für einen Gast reichte es allemal.

„Planchet!" Der Ruf ging dem Picarden durch Mark und Bein und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Der Tonfall war sehr scharf gewesen und Planchet fragte sich, was er schon wieder angestellt haben mochte, dass d'Artagnan ihn auf diese Weise zu sich befahl. Mit eingezogenem Kopf verließ er die Küche hinüber in den Salon.

Sein Herr saß nicht, wie sonst üblich nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war, in einem der Sessel, sondern stand mit einem sehr finsteren Gesichtsausdruck am Kamin. Nicht gerade freundlich musterte er seinen Diener, der wünschte, sich noch etwas kleiner machen zu können. Auf Planchet schien ein heftiges Donnerwetter zu warten, die Zeichen dafür konnte er nach vielen Jahren nur allzu gut deuten.

Allerdings war es nicht sein Herr, der den Picarden jetzt ansprach. Die Stimme kam aus dem zweiten Sessel und Planchet erkannte sie sofort als die des Monsieur de Rochefort wieder.

„Ah, Planchet. Da bist du."

Ganz langsam wandte der Picarde den Blick von seinem Herrn ab, dem Sessel zu. Der Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und musterte Planchet mit unbewegter Miene. Es war nicht zu sagen, ob seine Anwesenheit hier ein schlechtes oder ein gutes Zeichen war. Zwar schienen Rochefort und d'Artagnan so eine Art Freunde zu sein – aber offensichtlich hatte der Stallmeister heute nicht den Leutnant der Musketiere aufgesucht, sondern dessen Diener.

„Herr?" fragte Planchet darum vorsichtig und verbeugte sich tief. Eine Ehrbezeugung vermochte vielleicht noch etwas zu retten, auch wenn der Picarde nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was ihm bevorstehen mochte. D'Artagnan hatte sich noch nicht gerührt und schien das nächste nur beobachten zu wollen.

Anders als erwartet, lachte der Stallmeister jetzt leise. Es klang sehr ungewohnt in Planchets Ohren, und das beunruhigte ihn noch mehr. Rochefort lachte nur selten und als er nun aus den Innentasche seines Mantels einen Brief zog und ihn sorgsam auseinanderfaltete, noch immer ein Schmunzeln im Gesicht, wagte Planchet einen raschen Blick zu seinem Herrn. Auch d'Artagnan schien etwas verwirrt von dem Verhalten des Stallmeisters und runzelte die Stirn.

„So, was haben wir hier? Einen Erlass durch Seine Eminenz, Kardinal Richelieu, so scheint es." Rochefort las stumm den Brief, als sähe er ihn nun zum ersten Mal und er schien sich der Wirkung seines Gebarens völlig bewusst, denn er ließ sich viel Zeit damit, die Nachricht zu überfliegen und an bedeutungsvollen Stellen zu nicken. Schließlich las er laut vor: „..._wird Francois Planchet auf Grund seiner Verdienste für..._ und so weiter und so weiter... _mit sofortiger Wirkung zum Sergeant der Truppen seiner Majestät, Ludwig XIII ernannt._ Der Rest ist unwichtig, die üblichen Floskeln." Rochefort faltete das Papier wieder zusammen und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

„Was?" kam es gleichzeitig von d'Artagnan und Planchet. Ungläubig starrten sie den Überbringer der Botschaft an, bis sich schließlich der Gascogner zuerst aus seiner Erstarrung löste.

„Mein Diener ist von Richelieu zum Sergeant ernannt worden?"

„Offensichtlich. Seine Eminenz scheint sich daran erinnert zu haben, dass Monsieur Planchet hier einen nicht unerheblichen Beitrag in gewissen Situationen geleistet hat, für den er belohnt werden sollte."

Nicht unerheblicher Beitrag? Gewisse Situationen? Planchet verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Mo...Monsieur..."

„Wie ich sehe, bist du ganz außer dir vor Freude. Nun, hier ist der Brief. Lies ihn so oft, wie du möchtest. Oder lass ihn dir vorlesen." Der Stallmeister stand auf und rückte sich etwas seinen Mantel zurecht. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! D'Artagnan." Er nickte dem Leutnant kurz zu, der noch immer wie angewurzelt stand und nur aus gewohnter Reaktion heraus zurückgrüßte. Erst, als die Wohnungstür erneut schlug, der Stallmeister gegangen war, fuhren sowohl Diener als auch Herr leicht zusammen.

Noch immer sehr verunsichert, sah Planchet von dem Brief in seinen Händen zu seinem Herrn auf, der sich nun räusperte und meinte: „Nun, ja. Gratulation, Planchet. Diese Auszeichnung hast du verdient."

Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, ging d'Artagnan mit langen Schritten an dem Picarden vorbei hinüber in die Küche. Etwas betreten blieb Planchet im Salon und drehte das Schreiben in seinen Händen. Stimmte es wirklich? Hatte man ihn... befördert? Sergeant Planchet. Das klang... gut. Sergeant Planchet, der Feldwebel. Sergeant Planchet, kommandiert ein paar Soldaten. Sergeant Planchet, nur einen Schritt vom Offizier entfernt. Unglaublich... einfach unglaublich!

Ein breites, fast irres Grinsen legte sich auf Planchets Gesicht. Aus ihm war jetzt wer geworden. Die Leute auf der Straße würden ab sofort einen stolzen, kühnen, tapferen, schlauen, gerissenen, starken, wackeren, furchtlosen Feldwebel sehen, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging. Nicht diesen etwas trägen, jammernden, manchmal unzuverlässigen, schwachen, kleinen Diener. Ha! Ab jetzt genoss er Respekt!

Sein Glücksgefühl ließ abrupt nach, als er an der Schwelle zur Küche stand. D'Artagnan schöpfte sich gerade aus dem Topf etwas Brühe auf einen Teller und setzte sich dann an den Tisch, ohne seinen Diener eines einzigen Blickes zu würdig. Planchet wollte fast rufen: „Aber Monsieur, das ist doch meine Aufgabe!" aber er biss sich auf die Zunge, bevor ein Ton seinen Mund verlassen konnte. Stattdessen nahm er sich ebenfalls einen Teller, füllte ihn mit Brühe und setzte sich dem Leutnant gegenüber.

Schweigend aßen sie die Mahlzeit. Es schien nach nichts zu schmecken und mit jedem neuen Löffel wurde Planchet appetitloser. Der Stolz von eben war nun Niedergeschlagenheit gewichen, als ihm klar wurde: Er war jetzt Sergeant, das hieß, er würde bald von hier fortgehen und seinen Herrn, Monsieur d'Artagnan, wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.

Über diesem trüben Gedanken gefangen, bemerkte Planchet erst spät, dass der Leutnant der Musketiere seine Mahlzeit bereits beendet hatte. Sofort sprang der Picarde auf, um den Teller an sich zu nehmen, ihn auszuwaschen und fortzuräumen, wie es immer seine Aufgabe gewesen war. Allerdings entzog d'Artagnan ihm das Geschirr und hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Du bist nicht länger mein Diener, Planchet."

„Aber Monsieur, ich sollte-"

„Nein!" D'Artagnan schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass das Besteck und die Teller klirrten. „Du", zwang er sich dann zur Ruhe, „solltest packen. Deine neue Aufgabe erwartet dich."

„Monsieur..." Planchet verzweifelte fast. Er ließ seinen Herrn gewähren, der seinen Teller nun selbst in die Abwaschschüssel stellte und dann wortlos den Raum verließ.

Erst nach einer geraumen Weile löste sich Planchet von seinem Platz, auf dem er unglücklich einfach nur dagestanden hatte und schlich mit hängenden Schultern in seine Kammer. Seine wenigen Habseligkeiten waren schnell zusammen gepackt und in einem Beutel verstaut. Aber er konnte sich nicht recht entschließen, seinen Raum sofort wieder zu verlassen. Noch immer sehr bedrückt, setzte er sich auf sein schmales Bett und ließ seinen Blick durch die Kammer schweifen. Wenn er geahnt hätte, dass gestern Nacht die letzte gewesen wäre, die er hier geschlafen hatte... Dann hätte es nichts geändert, aber so brach alles sehr plötzlich über Planchet herein.

Ob er auch sein Pferd mitnehmen durfte, das zusammen mit dem seines Herrn... mit dem Monsieur d'Artagnans im Stall beim Hôtel de Tréville untergebracht war? Wohl nicht, der Leutnant hatte es bezahlt. Planchet stand noch der Lohn für diesen Monat zu und er würde ihn fordern müssen, wenn er ein neues Pferd kaufen wollte. Dieser Gedanke war an sich nicht so unangenehm wie jener, d'Artagnan überhaupt noch einmal unter die Augen treten zu müssen und von dem stummen Vorwurf zu wissen. Auch Planchet verließ ihn nun.

Der Picarde seufzte tief und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Musste man ihn derart vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen? Was fiel Rochefort ein, hier einfach aufzutauchen und alles auf den Kopf zu stellen! Wenn Planchet doch nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit hätte! Er könnte... er könnte noch einige Besorgungen machen, ein letztes Mal aufräumen, die Wohnung im repräsentablem Zustand zurücklassen. Und er könnte noch einmal in Ruhe an die letzten Jahre denken, an das, was er und Monsieur d'Artagnan gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten. Er könnte sich ordentlich verabschieden.

Rasch stand Planchet auf, bevor der Kloß in seinem Hals noch größer werden konnte. Er hatte kein Taschentuch, es wäre nicht richtig gewesen, jetzt in Tränen auszubrechen. Immerhin war er von heute an Sergeant Planchet. Er musste das jetzt hinter sich bringen. Tapfer und ohne Furcht.

Planchet atmete tief durch, dann nahm er seinen Beutel an sich und verließ seine Kammer. An der Schwelle blieb er kurz stehen und strich mit einer Hand über das Holz des Türrahmens. Jetzt war er zum letzten Mal durch diese Tür gegangen. Er straffte seine Gestalt.

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, folgte er dem Flur auf leisen Sohlen zurück in Richtung des Salons. D'Artagnan war dort und jetzt saß er in seinem Sessel und starrte auf den Kamin. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, aber mit einem Stich im Innern bemerkte Planchet die tränennassen Wangen des Leutnants. D'Artagnan schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben und unschlüssig blieb Planchet an der Tür stehen.

Dann ging der Picarde ebenso leise, wie er gekommen war ein paar Schritte rückwärts und kündigte durch ein lautes Poltern, indem er seinen Reisesack zu Boden fallen ließ, an, dass er sich nun dem Salon nähern würde. Als Planchet zum zweiten Mal an der Schwelle zum Salon stand, stopfte d'Artagnan gerade ein Taschentuch zurück in seinen Ärmel und wirkte völlig gefasst. Dennoch wandte sich der Musketier nicht zu seinem Diener um.

Mit zittrigen Knien trat Planchet ein und blieb neben dem Sessel des Leutnants stehen. „Monsieur, ich habe gepackt..." murmelte er leise.

„So?" Wie unter einer Willensanstrengung drehte d'Artagnan den Kopf und sah zu seinem Diener auf. „Gut, gut. Hast du auch alles?"

„Ich... denke schon."

„Kleidung, Proviant, dein Messer?"

„Ja, Monsieur."

„Das Messer ist wichtig, Planchet. Das wirst du im Feldlager noch selbst merken. Verlasse niemals ohne eine scharfe Klinge das Zelt."

„Ja, Monsieur." Planchet nickte nur. Er war schon oft genug in Feldlagern gewesen, als Diener eines Leutnants blieb ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig. Er wusste um die dortigen Gepflogenheiten und wie nützlich tatsächlich ein Messer sein konnte. Nicht, um jemanden zu bedrohen. Aber um andere Angelegenheiten zu meistern. Das Öffnen von Weinkisten, das Schneiden von Würsten, das Entfernen einer Kugel aus einer Wunde... auf den Stoffumwickelten Griff konnte der Verletzte beißen, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien.

„Geld?"

„Ein wenig Erspartes, Monsieur."

„Den... Erlass?"

„In meiner Tasche."

„Lass ihn dir nicht abjagen." D'Artagnan sagte das Letzte fast tonlos und schien dabei an seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Empfehlungsbriefen zurückzudenken.

„Ich werde Acht geben, Monsieur." nickte Planchet bekräftigend, aber fühlte sich noch immer elend.

„Achte auf deine Ausrüstung! Der Brief wird dir im Lager den Weg weisen. Lass dir von niemandem etwas weiß machen, außer von deinen vorgesetzten Offizieren! Gehorche ihnen! Und kümmere dich gut um deine kleine Stute. Sie mag nicht mehr die schnellste sein, aber sie hat dich immer treu von einem Ort zum anderen gebracht."

Planchet blinzelte gerührt. Diese Rede... sie erinnerte an einen Vater, der seinem Sohn ein paar letzte Ratschläge mit auf dem Weg gab, bevor dieser auszog, sein Glück zu suchen. Der Picarde verneigte sich respektvoll und voller Dankbarkeit vor seinem ehemaligen Herrn.

„Danke, Monsieur", sagte er leise. D'Artagnan nickte ihm kurz zu und sah dann wieder nach vorn auf den Kamin. Planchet entfernte sich lautlos und las im Flur seinen Beutel auf. Noch einmal blickte er sich in dem Haus um, drehte sich um seine Achse und ließ die Eindrücke auf sich wirken. Er wollte sich alles einprägen. Die Holzmaserung der Decke ebenso, wie das Bild seines Herrn, der nach getanem Dienst in seinem Sessel saß und darauf wartete, dass Planchet ihm die Stiefel auszog und ihm ein Glas Wein brachte. All das war von nun an vorbei. Aber etwas Neues, Aufregendes würde dafür beginnen.

Trotzdem fiel Planchet der Abschied nicht leicht, als er sich nun umwandte, um zum letzten Mal zur Eingangstür zu gehen und das Haus zu verlassen. Er legte die Hand auf die Klinke, aber konnte sich nicht entscheiden, sie wirklich herunterzudrücken. Der Picarde wusste nicht, wie lange er so gestanden hatte, gleichzeitig neugierig, wohin ihn sein Schicksal nun führen mochte und bekümmert darüber, was er zurückließ, als sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Hier, nimm das mit." D'Artagnan drückte Planchet eine Börse in die Hand, die schwer wog und verheißungsvoll klimperte. „Es wird dir helfen auf deinem Weg."

„Monsieur... das... das kann ich nicht-"

„Geh jetzt", hob d'Artagnan abwehrend eine Hand und erlaubte sich ein sachtes Lächeln. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute."

In einer spontanen Regungen fiel Planchet dem Musketierleutnant, wenig auf Rang und Herkunft bedacht, um den Hals. „Monsieur – ich werde Euch nie vergessen."

Nachdem er sich von der ersten Überraschung erholt hatte, drückte auch d'Artagnan den Picarden kurz und schob ihn dann von sich. „Auf Wiedersehen, mein lieber Freund." Ruckartig drehte sich der Leutnant um und kehrte in den Salon zurück. Planchet sah ihm noch kurz nach und fühlte die Börse in seiner Hand. Es waren nicht die funkelnden Münzen. Das wertvollste Geschenk, dass d'Artagnan ihm zum Abschied hatte machen können, war ihn als einen Freund zu sehen.

Als Planchet die Tür öffnete und auf die Straße trat, atmete er erneut tief durch und genoss die frische Herbstluft. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

**Ende**


End file.
